


Fuck Lemons

by inedrox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food, Food Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedrox/pseuds/inedrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux go on a Cruise for their 2 year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Lemons

"Come on ED. The boat is not going to wait for your pampered ass" you shout from the living room as you look at your watch. Your name is Sollux Captor and the person you're yelling at is your boyfriend Eridan Ampora the two of you are going to take a luxury cruise for your two year anniversary and as usually Eridan was taking forever to finish packing. This happens every time you two go anywhere he refuses to pack until the last minute almost making you late, in fact, you would have missed your flight to visit family for Christmas if the they hadn't canceled it due to bad weather. 

Eridan finally came to out your bedroom with two large suitcases he always over packs. You just roll your eyes "really? how much of that are you even going to use?" Eridan just huffed in reply. You help him carry his stuff to the car and locked the front door. You packed last night and loaded your stuff earlier this morning. 

As you thought you barely make the boat in time to unload the car and get on before it takes off. The Stewart takes you things and shows you your room. It was a huge first classroom which is what you expected, after all, Eridan booked the trip and he would rather die than be in anything but a first class room. 

You don't unpack you just place your bags against the wall and leave them there you like to live out of your suitcase. Eridan, on the other hand, unpacks everything and it's a good thing don't because as usually he takes up the whole closet and all but one draw. 

You both finally had out on deck and head to the bar where you find out that the ship was somehow miss stocked and the only thing they have to serve is Lemonade and water. Eridan is upset by this and you don't know why the only thing he ever drinks is water anyway. You just get a Lemonade you don't mind it, but it's not your favorite thing. 

After dinner, you both had back to your room and lay down on the king size bed in the middle of the room. You watch a little TV as Eridan complains about all the little things that have gone wrong today. You just pet him on the head and tease him about being too picky which leads to him puffing out his cheeks and looking ready to fight. You laugh, you always thought he looked a bit cute like that, but you would never give him the satisfaction of knowing. His ego was big enough without you adding to it.

It's almost 1 am and your fading in and out of sleep. Eridan is still wide awake and has put in one of his favorite movies. You're cuddled up to him not even pretending to pay attention. It is at this point where your eyes close and you're pretty sure you're going to fall asleep when you feel it. At first your not sure what it is but after a moment you realize it's a kiss opening your eyes you see eridan leaning over and giving you a kiss. He must have thought you were already asleep which causes you to smirk internally. You kiss him back confusing him and then wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down on top of you.

He doesn't seem to mind as he kisses you a bit harder and runs a hand under your shirt. You let him take off your shirt and watch as he removes his own before you push him down and start kissing his neck. He puts up a fight for dominance but quickly loses and lets you lead. You kiss down his torso and remove his pants slowly. He hates it and makes the cutest whining noises as you do. His pants finally come off and you take his dick into your mouth as you start to remove your own pants. Once you are both naked you drop his dick and flip him onto his stomach, he glares at you as you slowly push inside of him. 

Once you are fully inside and start moving he moans loudly. You lean forward and bite at his neck causing him to get even louder. His begging you not to stop and you comment how he sounds like a needy little bitch, but all you get back is more moans and begging. You like him like this, unable to think about anything but you, begging for you, calling you all kinds of cute things you never hear him say outside of sex. It's all really nice. 

You fuck for about two hours before you stop. You had both released about 3 times and you are too tired to even bother pulling out. He doesn't seem to mind as you just lay on top of him, he moves around a bit to get comfy and you both just fall asleep. 

Then next morning you head out on deck and you somehow talk Eridan into trying your Lemonade which he admits isn't all that bad. You spend the rest of the day walking around, gambling and lying in the sun. That night you order rooms service and you both get Lemonade. For some reason, Eridan also ordered a small bowl of lemons and you're not sure why. You try asking, but he refuses to tell you so you mess his hair a bit which somehow leads to a tickle fight you easily win. He still refuses to tell you, but he seems embarrassed you lean in close to his ear and whisper "want me to shove them up your ass?" you were 100% joking but the look on eridan's face makes you realize that is exactly what he wants.

There's an awkward moment of silence before he nods and then hides his face. You find this really interesting and are more than a little curious about the whole thing. Letting Eridan go you walk over to the bowl and pick it up telling eridan to drop his pants and sit on the bed. He does, you have him spread his legs a bit and sit on the edge picking up a lemon you look at it then his ass then at him making sure he really wants to do this. He nods and you gently push it in his ass. He makes strange noises and once the lemon is in he asks you to put in another and you do. Soon he has 3 lemons up his ass and he looks so turned on your not sure how to feel. Putting the bowl down, you push him down on the bed and take off your pants. Climbing on top of him you put your dick in his face and as he starts to lick it you lick his. As you give each other head you play with the lemons in his ass which seems to turn him on more and causes him to release way too early. 

Afterward you both take a shower and you help remove the lemons. You tease him about it and tell him when you get home you're buying him a huge crate of lemons. He hits you on the shoulder and gets in bed. You smile and climb in next to him holding him close.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and you arrive home feeling nice and relaxed. About a month later you're out running errands and notice a huge crate of lemons. A devilish thought enters your mind as you approach the deliverymen and talk to him about having a create diverted to your home. About a week after that there's a knock on the door. You both go answer to see that you create of Lemons had arrived Eridan blushes ten different shades as you sign for them trying your hardest not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend


End file.
